


Life After Death

by Animelover660



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: Abusive Past, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Brutal, Creepy, Cute, Cutting, Falling In Love, Fluffy, Gay, Gore, Jealousy, Killing, Lemon, Long Tongue, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Murder, Physical Abuse, Sex, Smut, Suicide, Violence, dead, possessive, sad past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover660/pseuds/Animelover660
Summary: The ghost with the most is back and scarier than ever. Adam and Barbara have an appointment with Juno and Lydia convinces them to take her with them where she meets a teen boy who also has an appointment with Juno. Lydia and him soon become friends and she introduces him to Beetlejuice afterwards. Beetlejuice begins to feel strange things towards him and Lydia decides to play match-maker.





	Life After Death

**Lydia's POV**

"Please, please, please!" I pleaded. Adam and Barbara had an appointment with Juno and I wanted to go with them to see what everything was like and meet some more deceased people.

"Lydia, this isn't a field trip, you should just stay here and wait for us to get back. I promise it won't take long," Barbara reasoned. But, I could tell she was cracking so I continued to persuade her.

"But, you know I love creepy things and dead people are creepy! Come on, please? I'll never ask for anything again. This would be a dream come true, please don't crush my dreams." I know I sounded pathetic and like I was wining, but I knew she couldn't say no now.

She shook her head and looked away before looking back at me with the corners of her mouth turned down.

"Fine. You can come."

 **XxXxXxX**  
**Third Person POV**

Adam, Barbara, and Lydia stepped into the waiting room and looked around, hoping for a spot where they could all sit together. Adam and Barbara sat squished together in between a man that was dripping wet with pale blue skin and a woman with a scalpel rammed in her temple. Barbara smiled awkwardly at her and the woman gave her a genuine smile in return. They looked across at Lydia who was seated next to two males. One had his eyes gouged out and a butchers knife sticking out of his chest and the other looked to be around Lydia's age, but sickeningly pale with red hair and bloodshot silver eyes. Black veins stretched out beneath his eyes like fine tree branches; his lips tinted black.

"Hey," Lydia said, sliding closer to the teen to get away from the other man.

He glanced at her and gave a muttered response. She looked at Barbara and Adam from the corner of her eye and saw them looking at her in worry, obviously hoping she'd stop talking to him.

"Number 17689452673," the woman called from behind the counter. The boy grunted and stood to walk through the door on the other side of the room. Before he entered he looked back at Lydia and gave her a sad smile. She waved and he nodded to her, turning and walking through the door to see Juno.


End file.
